List of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Commercials
The section is for a list describing the Horror Nights commercials. Halloween Horror Nights X Two teenagers discover a photo booth during Halloween Horror Nights. They take a picture, and Jack's theme, Pop Goes the Weasel, begins to play. As it dies down, the camera cuts to the outside of the booth, and flashes and screamings are both seen and heard. The photos develop, and we see Jack the Clown terrorizing the two. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odsnWGUGn24 Halloween Horror Nights XI A group of teenagers walk through the park, searching for Jack. Unbeknownst to them, his brother, Eddie is seeing them through the unglazed portions (spelling ICU) of a glass window. He crashes out of the window at them, wearing a cloth mask that looks like Jack's face. He persues one of the teens and the scene cuts to his silhouetted face as he sarcastically quips his brother's slogan, "I'm back!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyqlkeyMOcI Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear The Caretaker is seen trying to pick a tool to kill his victims strapped to a table. "Eeny, meenie, miney, moe. Catch a body by the toe. If he hollers, cut him low. Eenie, meenie, mine..." He stops, and picks his weapon: The oversized scissors. "Moe." Another commercial shows the Caretaker spying on a teenage couple walking down an alley. Suddenly, the girl hears a noise. The boy looks behind her to see the Caretaker weilding his scissors. Another commercial has the Caretaker play This Little Piggy with four bodies, saying, "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy should have stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef and this little piggy was all alone." The commercial ends with the him covering one of the bodies with a sheet. Halloween Horror Nights 13 The Director's speech: Whoever invented reality TV? There's nothing real about. I show true pain, true horror. I don't need your money. I just need your cooperation. My actors only get one take. It's a short one." The second version features The Director playing the song, You Ought to Be in Pictures on a record player while setting up a scene where a robed man is bound to a bathtub, and it then cuts to The Director pulling a switch which electrocutes his victim. The third version features The Director playing the song, You Ought to Be in Pictures on a record player while torturing a man dressed up as a jester by stretching his mouth into a smile with hooks. Near the end, a bloodied jingle bell is seen falling to the ground. Halloween Horror Nights XIV A man runs out of a white room with medical equipment. The door on the other side of the room opens, revealing the same man. He runs out the door he came in, and comes back in the same room. Suddenly, the walls begin to bleed and close in on him and he screams in insanity. Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror The Storyteller is seen finishing telling a story to a frightened man, who is wrapped up in a blanket. "Oh, dear, what's wrong? You look a little bored!" (In an alternate version, she says, "Remember the moral of the story, dear: one man's treasure, is another man's PAIN!") She removes the blanket, and reveals he is on a bed of spikes and above him is an anvil. "Sleep well!" she exclaims, laughing. She then grabs a pair of scissors, cuts the rope holding up the anvil and it drops on him. Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 The Happy Birthday song begins to play as footsteps are heard. The 4 icons walk to a coffin, carrying The Cake. A man struggles to break free, but to no avail. The Caretaker then brings out a meat cleaver, and cuts the cake along with the man. Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage A man enters a fortunetelling booth at a carnival, then he is dealt 3 cards which feature Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, and Leatherface. When the man asks what his future is, the fortuneteller is revealed to be Jack the Clown who tells him, "You don't have one!" Then he laughs maniacally as Jason, Freddy, and Leatherface kill the man. *In the uncut version of this commercial, a bit of blood (presumably from the victim) is splattered onto the camera when he is attacked by Leatherface. Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear In her own world, Bloody Mary is in her office, surrounded by motifs of her previous victims. She prepares to make her appearence as she sloppily puts red lipstick on, brushes her messy hair and trims her fingernails, making them sharp. Suddenly she tenses as she hears a man saying, "Bloody Mary." She wipes the dust off her mirror to see the man as he says, "Bloody Mary." Then we see him in the bathroom, saying "Bloody Mary." At that point, Bloody Mary bursts out of the mirror and screams. Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped From the Silver Screen ] We are first shown a movie screen playing the Let's All Go to the Lobby cartoon. It's break time at a movie theater, and a teenage boy leaves his date to go get some treats. Hiding behind the ticket booth, the Wolfman growls and licks his lips. Hiding in the broken popcorn machine is Chucky who smiles and looks at the boy. Then, Jigsaw's puppet, Billy rides his tricycle behind the food counter and stares at the man. The man walks into the now messy lobby as Billy rides up to him and says, "Let the game begin." Then the Wolfman prepares to pounce on the man. The man backs into the popcorn machine, and is attacked by Chucky. Billy's face then appears on the movie screen and exclaims, "Game over!" Halloween Horror Nights XX: Twenty Years of Fear A security guard is doing his rounds at Universal's Horror Nights prop warehouse. He stumbles across the Lantern, which bursts into flame as Fear is released. Then Fear attacks the guard who screams in fright. The flashlight drops. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvHJ4Iil-YU Halloween Horror Nights 21 The main commercial features a man tied to a roulette wheel while Lady Luck says "Red you win. Black, You lose", all the while Frank Sinatra's cover of "Luck be a Lady" from Guys and Dolls is playing in the background. Then she spins the wheel until it reaches black, and then it shows some quick clips of Lady Luck revealing her true form. Halloween Horror Nights 22 A group of teenage girls walk down an alley, when they hear growling sounds from the other end. Their male friend shouts at them to run, as a horde of zombies chase after him. The teenagers run towards Universal Studios and lock the gates, keeping the zombies outside. Suddenly, they hear a noise behind them and they turn to see a group of monsters and humanoid creatures carrying a variety of ghoulish weapons. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, or in this case, a horde of zombies and a gang of monsters, the teenagers scream in horror as the monsters advance toward them. Halloween Horror Nights 23 A group of people are seen standing in a woods. They all turn around to see a horde of horrific creatures running towards them (the only ones shown in detail are a man holding a cleaver and a Walker from The Walking Dead). The group then scramble to the ground, and the horde is shown completely ignoring them except the Walker who turns around but keeps running. The group then get back up, but one of the women in the group gets lunged at by some unseen force.